Rage of the stars
by Inuyashagirl27
Summary: so this is a new story im working on hope you like ths one i do and im gunna keep going Flaux is a new member of the orginization and he un-suspectingly falls inlove with Xion and the reverce side of it. story way beter than summary.


Kingdom hearts 2: Rage of the stars

(Warning: this story might have some major lemmons EVENTUALY)

Hello im whitney as u kno and my bro wrote some of a story and im rewrighting it better and makeing it my own hope u likey likey

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! except my oc's flaux and mika.

now the show must go on so here u have it... LMFO! ^.^ I lied its not here yet I am so watch this preview of one of my other storys called

If u like tell me what you think k.. ok reveue or email me at

(A nobody called flaux is going to an orginization meeting for the first the orgy. members are there.)

Zemnes:This meeting will come to order! any new buissness before we bring him in?

Axel: ya Demyx splashed Ice water on me again!

a nervous Demyx: What! He said I sucked at playing a real gutar!

Zexion: (raising an eyebrow) Thats cause you do.

larzeen: Guys no criticizing! (turns to Demyx) It's good your trying somthing new. keep practicing *winks*

Axel: (astonished) But he... (was cut off)

ZZZAAPPP!

(larzeen shocks axel into the wall)

Vexen:*sighs I need more staff

(Vexen kneels over axe, heals him in a icyblue light, then helps axel to his feet.)

Xemnes:(Annoyed) Does anyone elce want to bring any more new buissness?

(utter silence)

Good. (signals to gard) Let him in.

(Flaux steps in the chamber.) ( Flaux is average hight about 5'6", decently muscular,and had bleach blond hair with blood red streeks in it.)

Flaux: Field agent Flaux reporting,sirs!

(Flaux kneels on one leg and puts his right fist on the ground.)

Zigbar: At ease. The debate to join us is now in session.

Xemnes: (Standing up) as you are aware we are extending a posible membership to the Number ranks. if you have any objections,questions or opinions. now would be the time to say them.

xion: (looking up from her book) can he fight?

Sora: (Roling his eyes) Of course he can! he wouldn't be here if he can't!

Riku: still wouldn't hirt to test him.

Xemnes: (nodding) I understand(Turning to flaux) Show us your weppon.

Flaux: Yes sir!

(Flaux extends boath his arms, hands in an invisible grip.)(Two gold hilts appared in his hands. A bloody red light whirls around the hilts to form two crimson blades. The hilt guard was a ruby and gold eight pointed star.)

Marluxia:Whistles) now thats a nice pair of blades. there not as good as mine but there pretty nice.

Siax: Judging by your wepons, star power is it?

Flaux:(noding) yes.

Xalden: Now that we know what your power is ... (jumps from his chair and onto the floor)...lets see how strong you rilly are (points at his chest whith his sword)hit me whith your best shot.

(Flaux rases his sword at Xalden)

HHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMFF*

(a crimson orb the size of a beach ball)

FFFFFUUUUUOOOOOMMMWWWOOSSSHHH!

(as if by a silent que it serges forward).

*KKKKAAAAAAABBBBOOOOOMMMMM!

(The violent ball eploded with a supernatural force).

SMASHSMASHSMASHSMASHSMASH.

(...which sends Xalden through several walls...?)

Vexen:(speaking to Xemnes) Now about using more humanoid nobodys for medical,scientific and...

Xemnes: (interupting) Fine first heal Xalden.

(At that Vexen walked away whith a smile on his face).

Axel: About time some one knocked some shit in to him!

Kairi: You realize he'll proably kick your ass for that right?

Axel: (Raising his eyebrows) him kick my ass? I don't think so!...He's right behind me isn't he...?

Xalden: You were saying?

Axel: uhhhh... You got poned?

Xalden: Thats true is it?

Plese in joy these photos this is a sencord miniout

.com/imgres?q=xaldin+kicking+axels+butt&hl=en&sa=G&biw=1280&bih=522&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=DYCvgZHtN4IFbM:&imgrefurl=.com/user/LeaBlaze/journal/%253Flimitstart%253D20&docid=ooKpQj2opV6SNM&w=400&h=300&ei=9H5ATobaKIa4tgeE1KnvBg&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=234&page=5&tbnh=176&tbnw=214&start=62&ndsp=11&ved=1t:429,r:10,s:62&tx=115&ty=90

.com/imgres?q=funny+kingdom+hearts+pictures&hl=en&biw=1280&bih=522&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=VrL9FqoydQt1nM:&imgrefurl=%253Falbumid%253D2667%2526attachmentid%253D23685&docid=6FEN19HQ7_LapM&w=480&h=360&ei=m39ATqipAoWEtgf0xIHvBg&zoom=1

./_BQ0xfEG_

1mE/TOmcekHmVYI/AAAAAAAAAA4/quGNRcpil3w/s1600/Organization_XIII_replacement_by_ImageC0rrupt3d%255B1%

.com/imgres?q=funny+kingdom+hearts+pictures&hl=en&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=kuExGADM2lV4YM:&imgrefurl=/images/funny%252520kingdom%252520hearts%252520icons/&docid=kXro8isB3GCP6M&w=152&h=160&ei=hH9ATunfNNOatwer1fjuBg&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=522&iact=rc&dur=0&page=7&tbnh=123&tbnw=115&start=84&ndsp=22&ved=1t:429,r:8,s:84&tx=78&ty=117

(hope u liked them)

Xemnes: ANY WAY just for your record and te display of your powers, I have something to say.

(Xemnes jumps down from is chair, walks over to Flaux purposly hesitates, then extends his hand).

Xemnes: Congradulations, number 17. (hands a medal with his number on it)

You are one of us now. how does it feel?

Flaux:(confused) I'm a nobody I can't "feel"

Vexen:(from far away) HE'S RIGHT!

(Zigbar silently summons his guns silently and aims for Vexen)

Xemnes:Do it and your revoked for a week

Zigbar:(under his breath) I can't have any fun.

Saix: (pretending not to hear that) So is the meetig over?

*SNAP!

(Xemnes snaps his fingers).

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR*

(A new orginization chair lifts out of the floor.

Thunk*

Xemnes: now it's over

(All orginization members leave the meeting room)

Hia peeps

This is my brothers first fanfic or helping me wright a fanfic. So help him out with positive reviews and negitive reviews or you can email me at see ya.


End file.
